Un lemmon de dos chicas iguales
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una rubia de hermosos ojos azules la abrazaba sentada en sus piernas mientras veía sus labios, Annie estaba dispuesta a ser poseída por su amiga con tal de que le hiciera sus cosas en la cama Yuri Candy x Annie, lemmon corto pero intenso


DIA 1

Annie comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos azules mientras sentía como unas pequeñas esmeraldas y un brillo dorado mañanero caían sobre su rostro. La joven pensaba que era la luz molesta de la mañana o posiblemente un sueño raro aunque de pronto se escucharon una especie de pequeños crujidos de su cama.

De pronto sentía que sus piernas estaban paralizadas o que algo pesado estaba impidiéndole moverse de la cama, en medio de todo eso la pobre pelinegra miró desconcertada hasta que su vista logró recomponerse, era su cuarto con la ventana abierta con vista a la ciudad apuntando al cielo con la televisión apagada y su mesa de noche. La ojiazul de pronto sintió una sombra que le rodeaba el cuello de una manera afectiva y quizás con cariño.

La recién despierta chica en cuestión de segundos miraba que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien que se sentó en sus piernas. La ojiazul miró de cerca al ver el rostro del individuo y en ese aspecto se creía un sueño pero no lo era, se ruborizó en ese momento. Unas pecas dibujaban sus mejillas y nariz pero en ésta se resaltaban como si tuviera una cicatriz. Unos ojos verdes relucientes, sus labios pintados con secador de frutas y una sonrisa radiante como alegre se dibujaba en su rostro.

La pelinegra quedó boquiabierta y absorta como si esa persona la conocía y en efecto era conocida desde el inicio, si desde que nacieron y se criaron en el hogar de Pony, aunque reanudaron su iniciante amistad en el Colegio San Pablo, y ahora eran pareja aunque tenían 18 años. La rubia trabajaba como enfermera y Annie estaba en su primer año universitario.

Y en todo momento como era de esperarse era una rubia de pelo frondoso e inentendible en su peinado, pecas en la nariz, ojos verdes, vestida de camiseta azul oscura con una inscripción en rojo y pantaloneta blanca, era sin lugar a dudas esa chica que tenía la virtud de hacer felices a todos.

-Hola Annie, buenos días- Preguntó Candy mientras sonreía como nunca mientras Annie reaccionó con una ladeante mirada pero su sonrisa era pequeña y amable

-Ah, buenos días…-Respondió con voz bajita mientras el sonrojo seguía vivo en su rostro aunque también quería desear los labios de su pecosa la cual no dudó en dar un pequeño pico y luego otro hasta que la tímida rodeó el cuello de su amada hasta echarse debajo de las sábanas, el único sonido ambiental aparte de la urbe eran los besos entre las dos chicas.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar en el hospital?

-No, hoy es turno nocturno… ¿Por cierto como van las cosas en la Universidad?

-No tan fácil pero estoy tratando de aplicarme

Después de una serie de besos comenzó un pequeño grito de una de las parejas, de hecho debajo de las sábanas Candy estaba dejando su marca en el cuello pálido y blanquecino de Annie la cual la abrazaba hacia ella como si la aferrara toda la vida, se decían frases como palabras bonitas hasta que ambas chicas quedaron mirándose fijamente, la ojiazul tomó la mejilla derecha de su chica mientras la ojiverde aceptaba el gesto.

Después de mirarse un rato se aprovecharon para quitarse las pantalonetas y sus bragas aunque la pecosa se alzó la camiseta para que la tímida le pudiera acariciar los senos o tocarlos o hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Annie abrió sus piernas y dejó que Candy alzara sus piernas para luego montarse sobre la concha de la tímida, en pocas palabras estaban haciendo la pose del misionero aunque la rubia no tenía pene pero de esa manera se llegaba un poco al orgasmo.

La pelinegra quedó aturdida mientras la joven pecosa se ponía encima de ella mientras Candy no dejaba sonreír mientras sus empujes eran leves, Annie usó sus piernas para enrollar su cintura y abrazaba el cuello de la rubia hasta sentir sus frondosos y ondulados cabellos. Dejó libre su mano izquierda y no dudó en apretar un glúteo de su rubia pecosa mientras decía de forma baja, dando a voz profunda como un tono de excitarla y aumentar más el ritmo.

-En realidad planeaba hacer esto cuando despertaras pero, no podía hacerlo yo misma, estaba cansada como tú lo estás por tu trabajo

La pobre Annie de pronto sintió que entre más respiraba más su cuello se apretaba y su cuerpo se sofocaba de calor por los empujes de Candy, cerraba muy fuerte sus ojos y de pronto la saliva salía de su boca junto a su sudoroso cuerpo y más cuando estaba desnuda boca abajo.

La rubia comenzaba a lamer y besar el cuello como el omoplato aunque en ocasiones le callaba la boca con fogosos y ardientes a lo cual dirigió un puchero como si saboreara y le encantara el olor natural de la pelinegra. Una mirada seductora aparte de un guiño fueron la reacción de la activa Candy.

-S- se siente bien… Estar dentro de ti

Candy ahora aumentó el ritmo mientras Annie víctima de los jadeos y gemidos aferraba sus dedos sobre la coleta izquierda frondosa de la pecosa la cual sonreía calmada y con el rojo vivo en su rostro.

-Así así Candy… Sí que sabes moverte bien

La chica pecosa apuntó el rostro de su amada hacia la suya comenzando con un beso simple para luego usar la lengua sintiendo como ambas esencias se mojaban de saliva. Terminado el beso la pecosa cambió de posición, alzó un poco la pierna izquierda de su chica sobre su hombro derecho para terminar el trabajo. Los empujes eran leves pero concisos para dar paso en ese estrecho y mojado camino.

Después se volvieron más violentos haciendo que la rubia jadeara y sudara como nunca lo hubiera hecho, mientras Annie en medio de su respiración sofocada

-Sí… Oh sí, oh sí…- Repetía mientras apretaba las sabanas como si fuera un animal enjaulado- Dame más, dame más… Se siente tan rico

Después de unos minutos de constantes empujones la rubia pecosa como la tímida pelinegra se corrieron mojando un poco las sábanas blancas.

La rubia finalmente tomó un reposo mientras Annie la abrazó poniendo su cabeza en su pecho hasta que se acostó encima de su amada pecosa. La pelinegra recuperaba el aire poco a poco mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

La rubia tocó con su mano la frente de su amiga la cual estaba empapada de sudor e inmóvil como si algo la apuñalara pero sin sentir nada aparte de que su temperatura era alta mientras ésta le tocó el seno izquierdo con tal de sentir el ritmo cardiaco.

Después de unos breves minutos la rubia decidió acostar a la pelinegra bocarriba sobre la cama y la arropó con una cobija no sin darle un beso de buenas días, se dispuso a vestirse con su pantaloneta blanca pero sin llevar nada por debajo y una camiseta azul oscura con la palabra Love marcada en rojo. La joven viendo como su amada pelinegra descansaba plácidamente aunque sonrojada y agradecida por ese momento dijo con esa voz dulce y enérgica que la caracterizaba

\- Bien, me iré a la cocina para prepararte algo muy rico…- En eso la rubia pecosa se fue a la cocina aunque antes tuvo que ir al baño por le dieron ganas de hacer pis mientras la pobre tímida cayó victima del sonrojo en toda su cara como una manzana mientras veía un sostén rojo de corazón blanco y unas pantys blancas con corazón rojo, muy caracteristicos de la rubia pecosa.

… Más tarde iba a matarla por ser una degenerada mientras tanto Clin correteaba con la pantaloneta blanca en su boca mientras Candy estaba corriendo enojada con tal de mandar al carajo al pobre coatí y después la rubia era perseguida por la pelinegra y todo por exhibicionismo.


End file.
